De patán y engreído a tierno y salvaje
by satoruchan kyo
Summary: —Basta, Inu...yasha... Mmm yo... ¡No podemos!... Para ¡Ahh!—gemí cuando una mano intrusa se colaba por mi vestido. Nunca en mi más remota imaginación, hubiera pensado perder mi virginidad con mi hermanastro y precisamente con el engreído de Inuyasha… Participación a reto de apertura: ¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?
1. Chapter 1

De patán y engreído a tierno y salvaje...

—Basta, Inu...yasha... Mmm yo... ¡No podemos!... Para ¡Ahh!—gemí cuando una mano intrusa se colaba por mi vestido, hasta llegar a mis bragas acariciando mi intimidad lentamente, la otra apretaba impaciente y a la vez suavemente mis senos, mientras unos seductores labios acariciaban apasionada y ferozmente los míos, mi voz era extraña hacia ruidos que no conocía y de la persona junto a mi se escuchaba el gruñir levemente... Nunca en mi más remota imaginación, hubiera pensado perder mi virginidad con mi hermanastro y precisamente con el engreído de Inuyasha…

Hace unos 5 meses atrás...

Qué ironía, yo Kagome Higurashi, la chica mas "simple y ordinaria" de toda la Universidad Taisho, tengo como "intruso" al chico mas popular de la misma, en mi familia. Hace 1 año que mi madre Hitomi Higurashi y su padre Inuno Taisho, se enamoraron y de paso se casaron. Ahora tengo como "hermano" a este fastidioso muchacho.

—¡Hola enana! ¿Que haces? ¿Aun con tus estúpidos libros? Jaja para que tanto estudias, si sabes que siempre serás la segunda en todo. Después de mi ¡claro esta! jaja—dijo el insoportable al pasar por mi habitación, sin siquiera tocar y ver que estaba estudiando matemáticas, mi peor pesadilla.

—¡Ahs! ¡Déjame en paz imbécil!—grite y le tire una almohada, para estampársela en su lindo rostro pero fue mas rápido y alcanzo a cerrar la puerta antes —¡Como lo odio!

—Hermana, ¿otra vez peleando? ¿Que no se cansan? Mama dice que bajes a desayunar—informo mi hermano Souta y el único sanguíneo, tras abrir mi puerta, ¿Es que no puedo tener privacidad? —¡Por cierto me comí tu pastel de fresa!—Salí corriendo tras el para atraparlo pero se me escapo, tras correr a lanzarse por el barandal de las escaleras, no entiendo por qué aun lo hace. Aunque yo también lo intente una vez, ¡ocurriendo un mal momento en mi vida al que no quiero recordar! ¡Pero se comió mi hermoso y sabroso pastel de fresa!

Ahora somos 6 personas viviendo en la prestigiosa casa Taisho. Los hijos del Sr Inuno son: Sesshomaru de 28 años, el cual es un chico frio y calculador, no hay nada en el mundo en el que cometa un error y esta el fastidioso Inuyasha de 20 años, el a diferencia de Sesshomaru es un engreído, soberbio, mal humorado, machista y patán pero al igual que su hermano, es tan inteligente que hasta creo que lo llevan en su sangre, hay es cuando pienso ojala el ADN se pegara.

Siempre me he dedicado a ser la mejor al nivel académico en Administración de Empresas, que incluso me gane el apodo de "la come libros" debido a que pasó la mayoría del tiempo estudiando para obtener un buen promedio pero pareciera que el destino me odia, Inuyasha Taisho ¡Siempre es el numero 1 en todo! Una vez pensé que solo por ser el hijo del director, pasaba sin problemas los exámenes, sin embargo un día vi su examen final y todas las respuestas estaban correctas. ¿Cómo lo hace? Bueno tiene por donde salir el Sr Inuno es un hombre sumamente sabio, decente, amable y de muy buena apariencia con ojos ámbar y cabello de un extraño color plateado, lo que lo hace extremadamente guapo al igual que sus hijos.

—¡Souta! ¡Si te atrapo date por muerto!—le grite y me lleve el mas sonrojo de la vergüenza ya que me caí en el proceso justo a los pies de Sesshomaru, que llegaba con su porte aristócrata, me miraba fijamente, como si yo fuera algo de lo más común y corriente para luego irse, bueno el ser el hijo de alguien importante a de afectarle y hacerlo imperturbable. Aun no me acostumbro a mi nueva familia si esto se puede considerar una.

Aunque considero a Inuyasha un hombre patán y arrogante, un día pude ver algo más allá de su apariencia.

* * *

_Eran las 2 am, cuando escuche ruidos en la cocina, baje hasta esta con un bate en la mano ya que estaba sola en la casa. Mis padres estaban visitado la tumba de la anterior esposa de Inuno, que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, a Souta lo dejaron con mi abuelo y Sesshomaru e Inuyasha salieron, por no decir que los empleados tenían su día libre. Mal momento para mi, me imagine a un asesino en serie buscando a lindas jovencitas para dejarlas botadas por allí y mi trauma aumento, cuando vi una sombra tambaleándose por tropezar con algo. Mi instinto de supervivencia pudo más que yo y le pegue en la cabeza. _

—_¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué te pasa estás loca?!—me grito una voz adolorida, espera esa voz la conozco, fui a una lámpara y la encendí. _

—_¿Inuyasha?—aun sorprendía, mire al aludido sentado en el sofá sosteniendo su cabeza al parecer le dolía mucho.—Eto.. Lo sien...—me sentí un poco culpable pero él me interrumpió. _

—_¿Es que acaso estas loca? ¡Cómo se te ocurre golpearme! Maldición— me volvió a gritar tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tocaba su cabeza con ambas manos, la echo hacia atrás. ¡Bueno no me puede culpar! Que iba a saber yo que se metería por la puerta trasera a mitad de la noche. _

_Suspire y fui por una compresa fría para colocársela en la cabeza —Ten _

—_No lo quiero...—siseo mal humorado. Me enoje colocando la compresa de mala gana en su cabeza, me miro fríamente pero se dejo hacer ya que se le estaba hinchando. Me senté a su lado, luego de un rato en silencio, hablo— ¿Que haces en la casa sola?_

—_¡Hup como si te importara!—voltee mi cara ignorándolo. ¿De la nada se preocupaba por mí y se comporta amable? ¿Sera que le di tan fuerte que cambie su personalidad? Sentí algo caer en mi regazo y al voltear era Inuyasha que había apoyado su cabeza en mis piernas dándome la espalda ¿¡Pero que le pasaba!? —¿Qu... que haces?—sentí mis mejillas arder de seguro tenía un gran sonrojo, ¡como un tomate! _

—_¡Me duele la cabeza! ¡Y tú fuiste la culpable! ¡Así que asume tu responsabilidad! Solo quédate así y no te muevas—susurro desgano de seguro tenia sueno, ¿en estos casos es mejor que no se duerma no? Iba a levantarlo cuando salió con que...—Kagome... Hueles bien—abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa, su voz no era fría ni soberbia, más bien era tierna y suave. En toda mi vida mi corazón no había latido tan fuerte, lo podía escuchar en mis oídos. _

—_¿Qué? Pero que dices, si antes me decías que no soportabas mi "hedor"—susurre sonrojada volteando mi rostro un poco enojada al recordar cuando me dijo eso._

—_Eso era una mentira—susurro suavemente —Oye Kagome ¿cómo murió tu padre? _

_Había tocado un tema muy delicado para mí, me sentí muy triste al recordar como una mañana, esperando al ser quien me había cuidado con tanto amor nunca volvió..._

—_El era piloto de aviones pero un día hubo una tormenta... Que causo una gran explosión en la ala derecha del avión, todos murieron —susurre recordando ese fatídico día. ¿Por que le estoy contando esto a el? _

—_Lo siento—susurro levantándose mirándome fijamente, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y no sé por qué pero me pareció el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida. Sentí su mano en mi mejilla para retirar una lagrima, que sin darme cuenta broto de mi ojo izquierdo. _

—_No-noo tienes porque, fue hace mucho ti-iempo y yo... Ah— su toque me ponía muy nerviosa y de la nada sentí unos labios sobre los míos haciéndome callar, por dios este era ¡mi primer beso! ¡En estos miserables 20 años de mi vida! _

_Era suave y tierno dándose tiempo para acariciar mis labios con los suyos, por un momento sentí su lengua entrar y tocar cada rincón de mi boca, me deje hipnotizar por un sentimiento cálido, que corría por mi cuerpo, era como si estuviera flotando..._

_Se separo de mi, dejándome totalmente atónita para volver a colocar su cabeza en mi regazo —Se lo que se siente que la persona que mas quieres se vaya lejos de ti, mi madre murió de leucemia, la vi morir... Poco a poco su hermosa piel se ponía pálida y sus ojos dejaban de brillar, fue en verdad algo traumatico...—susurro con voz entrecortada, sentí en mis piernas una gota tibia quizás Inuyasha estaba llorando, no me atrevía a verlo. ¿Que la Sr Isayoi murió de leucemia? No lo sabía, quizás Inuyasha era así por el dolor que tuvo que soportar al perder a su madre._

_Por un momento efímero quise borrar su sufrimiento..._

* * *

Luego de eso no tocamos el tema y volvió a ser el mismo patán de antes. Aunque no se que me impulso a estar a su lado esa noche y cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cama sola, quizás si tiene algo bueno dentro de su corazón...

O eso pensaba pero lo descarte de inmediato, al ver por mi ventana el como llegaba en su moto con su novia "Kikio" quien es la chica mas cotizada y plástica del instituto. De donde estaba no escuchaba lo que decían pero el parecía estar enojado, sentado en su moto y ella trataba de acercasele dándole un beso. ¿Eso era un beso? ¡Parecía más como si se lo quisiera comer! Al ver eso algo en mi se quebró lentamente y todo lo bonito que creía que él tenia, se esfumo en un segundo...

Después de 5 días del incidente, me fui a la Universidad y en bus, ya que me regalaron un carro deportivo pero para mí mala suerte, ¡no se manejar! Y pedir que alguien me lleve me parece una osadía de mi parte, sobretodo al cabernicola de Inuyasha en su moto de última generación. Y su típica frase de "no llevo a feas en mi bebe"

—Y dime Kagome ¿qué se siente tener por hermanos a los hombres mas guapos de Japón?—dijo Yuka y con ella estaban Eri, Ayumi y Sango desayunando en el comedor. A ellas siempre se les a subido a la cabeza que yo tengo la mejor "suerte" al estar viviendo con esos adonis .

—¡Chicas ya les dije que ese tema esta prohibido! Sesshomaru es un cubo de hielo y Inuyasha ¡Es un egocéntrico que solo vive para arruinar mi existencia! —molesta me senté en la silla con las piernas cruzadas para tomar mi bebida.

—Hay vamos Kagome, no es como si fuera un castigo vivir junto a un chico guapo, ¿Algo bueno a de pasar no?— a veces Sango siempre me sacaba de onda con sus preguntas.

—¿Algo como que?—pregunte intrigada no es como si fuera a importarme ya que entre Inuyasha y yo, nunca va a pasar nada fuera de discusiones e insultos. Y lo que paso ese día, ¡No cuenta!

—¡Como que te tome entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, te mire fijamente a los ojos y se acerquen sus rostros para al fin tomar tus labios apasionadamente!—decía haciendo expresiones y gestos exagerados cada vez que hablaba, bueno que se puede esperar de la coordinadora de teatro.— ¡Y es más! Que te lleve a su habitación, sea cariñoso, amable y te haga el amor suave y delicadamente, como si fueras una rosa.

—¡Kiaa! Eri eres muy atrevida jaja—todas rieron emocionadas mientras yo las miraba con cierto tic en el ojo.

—Hmp pues ni se de quien están hablando, el nunca haría eso y apuesto a que si fuera el, ¡seria rápido y rudo solo pesando en su propio placer!—dije muy segura de mi misma. Imaginándome a Inuyasha arriba mio viéndome con esos ojos llenos de deseo y que derriten a cualquiera. ¿Espera y por que tengo que ser yo la que este con el? ¡Deja de pensar en cosas raras!

—Mmm pero aun así, sería genial estar con el por lo menos una vez jaja — ¡estas chicas ya están locas! Además ya Inuyasha tiene novia... ¿Y porque me estoy poniendo triste?

—¿Y dime Kagome como te va con Hoyo?—saliendo de mis pensamientos extraños, le conteste a Sango.

—Pues bien luego que se me confeso, le explique que solo lo quería como un amigo—suspire triste y pesadamente. Hojo es un chico muy lindo y sincero pero solo lo veo como un amigo nada mas. No me gusta hacer infeliz a la gente. —¿Y tú con Miroku?

—¿Ah? A pues... Bueno...

¿Sango nerviosa? ¡Eso solo significa una cosa! —¿¡Lo hiciste con el!?

De un rápido movimiento Sango, me tapo la boca imprudente que tengo a veces—Shh Kagome ¡Es un secreto de mujer, no lo digas a los 4 vientos!— dije un entendible "lo siento" ya que me estaba tapando la boca. Todas estábamos sorprendidas que Sango allá avanzado tanto en su relación, bueno Miroku llevaba 1 año y medio tras la falda de mi amiga es lógico que acabarían juntos. —Además lo hubiéramos hecho desde cuándo, ¡Si el no tuviera tantas mañas de pervertido!

—¡Kiaaa! ¿Y como fue? ¡tienes que contarnos los secretos mas picantes!—le pregunte intrigada.

—Pues primero estaba muy nerviosa, el fue tierno... y muy romántico y lo hicimos ¿Como una veces?—decía con aires de enamorada, sonrojada y completamente incomoda por la mirada atenta de todas —¿Y tú Kagome para cuando vas a tener novio? ¿No te iras a quedar a vestir santos verdad?

¡Ella cambio completamente el tema! Y ahora todas se me quedaron mirando. ¡Me siento como un unicornio en una manada de caballos! Digamos que mi vida amorosa esta "estable". ¿A quién engaño? ¡Bueno es que los hombres no caen del cielo! ¿No? Ademas Hojo solo es un amigo —Ah bueeno yo este...

—Deberías entrar a la habitación de Inuyasha y ¡Violarlo!— ¿Ayumi lo dice en serio?— ¡Por lo menos así dejas de ser virgen con un apuesto chico!

—¡Sí!—todas afirmaron. El hecho de ser la única virgen a los 20 en todo Japón, no quiere decir que me vaya con el primero que pase, ni mucho menos con el insoportable de Inuyasha.

—¿Es que están locas? ¡Cómo se les ocurre tal cosa! ¡Además ya les he dicho que Inuyasha es el hombre mas horrible del planeta!— ¿¡es que no me escuchan!? Y de la nada salió una voz detrás de mi provocando un escalofrió en mi espalda.

—¿Así que eso soy para ti?—la voz varonil detrás de mi era justamente de Inuyasha, voltee lentamente hacia el, tenia !una sonrisa totalmente falsa! Sabia que estaba enojado pero para quien no lo conoce, es obvio que enamora y lo digo por la cara de bobas que tienen mis amigas—Creo que me tienes en un mal concepto "hermanita"—guiñando el ojo y recalcando la última palabra. ¡Como odio que me diga asi!

—¡Kia!—suspiraron a coro todas las chicas que estaban en el comedor, ¡¿incluso las cocineras?! ¿Es que no están viejas ya para eso?

—Esta es una sensación un tanto incomoda...—suspire y vi que veía hacia mi, Koga el es un estudiante trasferido de una universidad extranjera, apenas lleva 3 días en la misma y ya es el rival de Inuyasha. Contando de que yo le pegue una merecida bofetada por molestar a los 1er año, ¿será que se viene a vengar?

—Hola Kagome ¿cómo estás?— hee ¿se portó amable? —Vine a disculparme por lo anterior fue muy inmaduro de mi parte actuar de esa manera, asi que vine a invitarte al cine ¿Que dices?

—Oye sarnocito ¿Quién saldría contigo?— se burlo Inuyasha poniedose en frente de mi. ¿Sera que me está protegiendo? ¡Pero en qué piensas! ¡El nunca haría eso!

—Ja decearias ser como yo ¡Perro apaleado!—insulto mirándolo con recelo—Pero hoy no vengo a pelear contigo. ¿Kagome que dices?—pregunto esperanzado, le iba a responder que no ya que no lo conozco lo suficiente, ademas quien sabe si se quiere vengar pero me interrumpieron.

—Kagome nunca saldría contigo—lo miraba muy confiado. ¿Quien se creía? ¿quien le dio el derecho de decir sobre mi?

—Oye cuñado, no te alteres... ¿Además ella ya esta grandecita para decidir por si misma no crees?— pero que les pasa. ¡Están hablando como si yo no estuviera!

—¡Kia! Kagome se están peleando por ti—me susurro Ayumi en mi oído, causándome una gran inrritacion.

—No me digas así perrucho—en su voz se notaba que no le gusto el apelativo— ¡Jah! Además Kagome siempre me hace caso, soy su "hermano mayor" yo decido cuando, donde y con quien sale— ok, ¡Esto ya es el colmo! Me enoje mucho mas. El no tiene ningún derecho de decir eso, por que el tiene su absurda y plástica novia.

Y grite para que todos escucharan aunque no era mi intención, solo estaba tan molesta ¡Y no sé, por qué!— ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de decir por mí! ¡Y si Koga será un placer salir contigo! Espérame en el cine— terminado de hablar, me marche.

Luego me estaba arreglando para ir al dichoso cine. ¡Demonios! Por dejarme llevar por mis impulsos me metí en un gran lio al salir con un chico problemático como Koga, no es que sea no sea lindo pero tenia una gran cantidad de fans, las cuales si se enteran que estoy saliendo con su "idol" me querrán matar...

Me maquille como siempre al natural solo brillo en los labios y mi ropa consistía en un vestido azul, con una chaqueta pequeña blanca y tacones negros. Mi puerta sonó—Adelante...

—¡Oh cariño te ves hermosa! —mi mama siempre tan alargadora y encantadora — ¿Vas a salir con un chico?

—¿He algo asi jeje y tú?—la mire bien y estaba muy arreglada quizás iba a salir con el Sr Taisho.

—Pues si. Inuno me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa y estoy nerviosa—dijo sonrojada tenia muchos años que no la veía de ese modo. Me alegre por ella.

—¿Mama porque te casaste con el Sr Taisho?—le pregunte a mi madre queriendo saber el porque desde que se caso, pero no me atrevía a decírselo.

—Kagome yo ame mucho a tu padre, es mas hasta creí no volverme a enamorar, la muerte de tu padre me dejo muchas heridas pero Inuno me conto las de el y juntos nos curamos mutuamente y poco a poco. Un dia te pasara a ti y te enamoraras perdidamente de esa persona— tras escuchar esas palabras no pude contradecirla ni juzgarla. Y a mi mente vino ese día donde Inuyasha y yo compartimos nuestros sufrimientos y aquel maravilloso y tierno beso. —Bueno los dejo, no vendremos hasta mañana.

Me dijo sonriendo— ¿¡He!?— ¿¡Estaba sorprendida que no llegaba hasta mañana!?

—Si, se me olvido decirte que cuides a Sota aunque ya son las 8, ese ya se abra dormido cuando me vaya, Sesshomaru estará ocupado en la oficina y creo que Inuyasha va a salir también, Kaede fue a ver a su hermana, estarás sola con Sota así que llega temprano para que lo cuides ¿De acuerdo?— ¿mi madre lo decía en serio? Bueno es su vida, es feliz y eso es lo que cuenta...—¡Besos te cuidas!

Suspire y observe por la ventana el como mi madre se iba con Inuno. —Bueno ire a la bendita "cita" — me dije en un susurro, salí de mi habitación y me asome a la de Sota ya estaba como una roca, se puede acabar el mundo afuera y el duerme como un angelito jeje. Sonriendo cerré su puerta y me diriji a la puerta del patán ya iba a poner la mano en la perilla cuando...— ¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?—reaccione dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Bueno solo quería saber si ya se había ido con Kikio, una punzada de dolor se alojo en mi pecho al recordar el empalagoso beso que se dieron.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar mi celular en mi habitación, casi lo dejo, corrí a buscarlo, lo busque en el baño, bajo de la cama, en la peinadora, cada rincon de mi cuarto y nada! Pero el sonido venia de donde no busque el balcón?, camine hacia allá y vi mi teléfono en el piso del mismo aun sonaba así que decidí contestar...

—¿Hola?

—Oh Kagome te llamo para decirte que ya estoy saliendo de mi casa hacia el cine, estoy ansioso por verte...—no se porque pero me sentía observada.

—Yo también estoy esperando ansiosamente —¡gran mentira! Era solo que no sabia como responder, ademas me sentía muy nerviosa y un poco asustada esa sensación de ser vista no se quitaba de mi pensar. Colgué y me voltie para irme pero una mano me agarro de la cintura y otra me tapo la boca.

Ahogue un grito, ¡¿Sería que un ladrón entro?! Asustada comense a moverme, pise a mi agresor, lo golpee en su parte intima con mi rodilla y me aleje un poco —¡Demonios Kagome! ¡Eso dolió!

—¿Inuyasha?—¡pero qué demonios le pasa se merecía el golpe por idiota! ¡Como se le ocurre hacerme tal cosa!— ¿Eres un idiota? ¿Qué te pasa?

Se retorsia de dolor agarrando su entre pierna —¿Es que eres una ninja o algo así?

—¿Que rayos haces en mi cuarto?—le exigí —¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Fuiste tú, quien escondió mi teléfono?—dije acusadoramente que yo recuerde no lo deje en el balcón.

No dijo nada solo desvió la mirada, ¡Huy como me molesta que haga eso!—Hpm!

—¡Bueno que más da, ya es tarde me tengo que ir!

—¿Vas a ir a verlo?

—¿De qué hablas? —susurro tan bajo que no entendí a lo que se refería.

—¿Vas a ir donde Koga verdad? ¿Estás tan ansiosa por verlo para acostarte con el verdad?— ¿Qué? ¡Cómo se atreve! Le iba a pegar una cachetada pero el tomo mi mano jalandome hacia el y besándome ruidosamente. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura presionándome contra su cuerpo, estaba siendo un poco tosco y sus dientes me hacían daño, me queje y trate de separarme pero el no me soltó, mas a cambio torno el beso mas tierno y delicado, me sentía morir, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, sabia que si el me soltaba me caería al suelo de inmediato, su lengua ingreso a mi boca probando cada rincón de la misma y le respondo torpemente pero intentando imitarlo.

Sus manos pasaron de mi cintura a mis caderas acariciando mi espalda levemente de arriba hacia abajo, nos separamos del espectacular beso, saliendo de nuestras bocas un pequeño hilo de saliva que se unía y ser separado por el movimiento de cabeza por parte de el, hacia mi cuello su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oído. Me sentía extraña, tenia calor y estaba segura que mis mejillas estaba rojas. Algo en mi estomago se calentaba hasta llegar a mi intimidad.

—¡Ah!—salió un gemido de mi boca, al sentir su mano subir por mi pierna, levantando el vestido y apretar uno de mis glúteos y acercándome más a él. Presionando nuestros sexos —Basta, Inu...yasha... Mmm yo... ¡No podemos!... Para ¡Ahh!—gemí cuando una mano intrusa se colaba por mi vestido, hasta llegar a mis bragas acariciando mi intimidad lentamente, la otra apretaba impaciente y a la vez suavemente mis senos, mientras unos seductores labios acariciaban apasionada y ferozmente los míos, mi voz era extraña hacia ruidos que no conocía y de la persona junto a mí se escuchaba el gruñir levemente...

—Kagome se mía...—su voz entrecortada y ronca me pareció lo mas excitante y sexy. Pero luego recordé el beso que se dio con Kikio y me separe de el, mirándolo con rencor.

—¿Crees que soy un juguete? ¿Por qué me tratas así?— ¿qué cree, que soy algo al que se puede divertir y usar para luego botarlo?

—¿De que estas hablando?—me dijo mirándome confundido aun con la respiración entrecortada.

—¡Tú, me confundes! Primero me tratas mal, luego me cuentas tus sufrimientos, me besas... Y cuando al fin creo que hay algo bueno en ti, ¡Te besuqueas delante de mi con tu absurda novia!—bueno literalmente no fue enfrente de mi pero fue en frente de mi ventana ¡Así que cuenta! Mis ojos estaba bañados de lagrimas por la frustración y decepción.

—¡Maldición! ¡Entiendes todo mal! —me agarro por los brazos acercándome de nuevo a el—Yo nunca penes que eras un juguete y Kikio ya no es mi novia, es solo... Solo...—se callo tratando de decirme algo pero no lo logro.

—Suéltame. Si no tienes nada que decir, es mejor irme Koga me esta esperando...—me solté de el comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta pero un abrazo por la espalda me detuvo.

—Por favor no vayas con el. Porque juro que si te llega a tocar un solo cabello lo mato...—su tono malicioso, me estremeció por completo. ¿Lo decía en serio? —Kagome entiéndeme, yo solo quiero que no salgas herida... Ese imbécil solo esta jugando contigo.

Suspire pesadamente volteandome para enfrentarlo —¿No es lo mismo que estas haciendo tu ahora?—lo mire decepcionada y con ganas de llorar pero no, no lloraría frente a el, no de nuevo. Su miraba ambarina expresaba tantas cosas de las que solo pude identificar molestia.

—¡Maldición! ¡No es así! Yo yo... —volvió a quedarse callado— ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?

—Inuyasha dime de una vez que solo quieres sexo conmigo y luego me botaras mañana... Cuando ya me hayas usado—quise, en verdad quise no llorar pero no pude. Las lagrimas brotaron de nuevo por mis ojos, quebrando mi voz en el momento.

Las manos de Inuyasha se posaron en mi cintura, abrazándome fuertemente—No es así Kag, deja de llorar, yo no te estoy usando... Oye me bien porque no estoy seguro, si algún momento volveré a decirlo —me sostuvo las mejillas para que lo mirara fijamente—Escucha me molesta que pelees, que le sonrias o estes con otro chico que no sea yo, me gusta tu aroma a fresas del champú que usas, me encanta cuando te enojas, cuando ves de primero mi nombre en la lista de los mejores en vez del tuyo. Todo tu rojo rostro en este momento me facina...— dijo sinceramente y estoy segura que estoy completamente sonrojada. —Es porque me gustas... ¡Maldición es mucho mas que eso, me he enamorado de ti tontita!

—¡Inuyasha!—susurre lentamente y él se acercó a mi besándome tiernamente para luego intensificarlo. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda acariciándola. Si antes teína calor, ahora era fuego que corría por mis venas. Me quito suavemente la chaqueta que portaba para dejar mis hombros descubiertos, bajo su cabeza hacia mi cuello saboreándolo, re-corriéndolo con su sexy lengua, la cual me hacía suspirar. Oh cielo santo estaba a punto de hacer el amor con el chico que más detestaba y al cual amo intensamente…

¿Espera amo? Que ironía, amo a Inuyasha Taisho, si lo amo intensamente y fue casi sin darme cuenta. Siguió su camino hacia mi clavícula deslizando mi vestido quedando completamente expuesta en ropa interior. Me guió hasta mi cama acostándome en ella —Eres hermosa Kagome—me susurro atrapando de nuevo mis labios apasionadamente. Me derretí cuando me dijo eso y le correspondí de la misma forma. Sus manos se fueron colando hacia mi sostén, liberando mis senos y tirando la prenda por allí, se acercó a mi cuello de nuevo re-corriéndolo y mordiéndome levemente el mismo, siguió hasta mis senos y los succiono causándome un grito de placer. No sabía que fuera tanto placer el que sentía cuando se hace el amor, es mucho mas que si corriera una maratón o me lanzara de una montaña rusa, sentí sus manos en mi intimidad.

¡Dios se sentía sumamente bien! Iba a quitar mis bragas cuando lo detuve, de la nada me sentí sumamente avergonzada ¡Además era la única casi desnuda! —No es justo —susurre causándole gracia. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? —¿De qué te ríes?

—¡De lo linda y tímida que te ves! Es tu turno, quiero que me toques Kagome—puso mi mano en su pecho y tímidamente empecé a quitar su camisa, sentía sus músculos firmes en mis manos y me sentí atrevida, así que la quite rápidamente para sentir esos pectorales.

Pase mis manos por su ancho pecho y abdomen hasta llegar allí abajo, me daba mucha pena pero quería ver cómo era. Así que llegue hasta su pantalón comenzando a desabrocharlo y bajar su cierre para meter mi mano por el pantalón pero el con su mano me detuvo…

—Oye no quieras correr sino sabes caminar Kag —me susurro entrecortadamente, sudando y completamente sonrojado. Su mirada era de deseo y yo quería ver más caras de él. Así que evadiéndolo volví a meter mi mano acariciando por lo que parecía ser un gran bulto aunque estaba completamente sonrojada, quería seguirlo explorando... —¡Kah! Demonios eso se siente muy bien, pero...—saco mi mano para el mismo quitarse los pantalones y quedar en bóxer, me tomo por la cintura colocándome encima de el —De esta forma es mas placentero preciosa… —no había entendido a que se refería hasta que abrió mis piernas pasándolas por las caderas de el, colocando mi sexo aun con mis bragas, en su miembro aun en su bóxer he iniciar un suave movimiento de adelante hacia atrás, se sentía demasiado placentero, rápidamente entendí el movimiento y me froté intensamente contra esa zona, estimulándolos a ambos mientras el acariciaba mis senos con su legua. Se me olvido completamente el mundo, solo estaba el placer que me estaba dando Inuyasha.

—¡Ah! Inu.. ¡Ah! Yasha —mis gemidos comenzaban a salir de mis labios y su gruñir de los suyos, escuchándose ambos por toda la habitación. Me beso intensamente que crei que mi vida se me escapaba con ese beso.

—¡Ah! ¡Kagome!— me tomo por mis glutios fuertemente, simulando envestidas rápidas e intensas.

—¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha!—Hasta que al fin nos llego el orgasmo a ambos. Dejando nuestras ropas intimas completamente mojadas...

Ambos estábamos cansados y sudados. Estaba recostada encima de el recuperadome y tratando de respirar cuando sonó mi puerta para ser abierta…

—¿Hermana que estás haciendo? Escuche ruidos—era Sota. ¡Por dios mi hermanito casi me descubre en una situación muy comprometedora! Pero gracias a la rapidez de Inuyasha alcanzo a taparnos, el no se veía ya que se tapo por completo y a mi solo la cabeza.

—Eto... Yo he —iba a responder cuando el necio, me empezaba a acariciar mi barriga para luego subir a mis senos torturandos lentamente. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Me estaba excitando de nuevo y frente a Sota! ¡Inuyasha es un maldito pervertido!

—Contéstale o sospechara—susurro para que solo yo lo escuchara...

—Nada Sota, voy a dormir así que ve tu también—aguante todo lo que pude para no dar señales de nada extraño

—¡¿Segura estas toda roja?!—demonios claro que estaba roja, esta situación ¡era sumamente embarazosa!

—¡Si completamente!—Sota se encogió de hombros y se fue. Iba a reclamarle al pervertido cuando salio con que...

—Bien, ¡Es hora de dormir!—¿heee? Dormir pero... Me agarro por la cintura colocándome debajo de el y abrazándome por la cintura para tomar la sabana y arroparnos bien con ella.

—¿Hee? Pe-perooo ¿En serio vamos a dormir?—no se porque pero ¡me sentía sumamente inconforme! ¿Cómo se le ocurre tal cosa? ¡Después de como me dejo! ¿Dormir? ¡Yo no quiero dormir!

—¿Eso le acabas de decir a tu hermano no? Además Mañana tenemos examen a primera hora ¡Así que a dormir! —¿examen? ¡Oh por dios era cierto y no había estudiado nada! ¡Y todo por su culpa!

—¡Te odio Inuyasha!—lo mire con rencor y el solo se rio sonoramente.

—Ajaja no era lo que esperaba pero—coloco su frente contra la mía—Pero también te amo...

Bueno no era lo que esperaba pero con ese te amo me convenció completamente... Ya que mi Inuyasha pervertido paso hacer de ese patán y engreído a tierno y salvaje...

Y no con todo eso, me hace desearlo aún más...

**Continuara.. si quieren jeje bueno no espero ganar pero gracias por darme tiempo para subirlo T-T gracias...**

**gracias por corregirme pero no me dio tiempo de revisarlo pero espero no a ver cometido tantos errores **

**y espero sus comentarios...(*.*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

Si me lo preguntan vivir en una casa donde está tu hermanastro al que te odia, tu padre al que medio respeta, a la mujer de este Hitomi y no contando con eso, ¡la Señora se trajo a sus hijos! ¡Es lo peor que me a pasado!

Y entre los hijos de esa Señora están, Souta quien es un chiquillo un tanto fastidioso pero me cae bien el mocoso, ya que piensa que soy como su súper héroe o algo así y por ultimo la estúpida y tonta de Kagome, cuando la conocí fue algo realmente extraño, digo que estes tranquilo pasando entre la muchedumbre, cuando una loca chiquilla se te atraviesa para declárate su rival, solo por que eres mas inteligente que ella ¿O sea de donde salió tal demente?

Aunque es un poco rarita, me encanta fastidiarla ver su lindo rostro deformado de la rabia. ¿Lindo? Pero que digo Kagome no lo es, ni siquiera se acerca a esa palabra...

Siempre me he destacado entre las mujeres y para ser sincero nunca me he esforzado por tenerlas babeando por mi. Aunque también atraigo a las ancianas; Ahs eso me da asco y escalofríos a la vez, sobretodo la tal Tsubaki, quien un día me secuestro y lo único que recuerdo fue ella mirándome, como si fuera un muñeco de colección o algo por el estilo pero ese es el precio que hay que pagar por ser tan genialmente guapo...

Digo mi vida es genial ya que tengo una excelente novia de tallas 60, 90, 60, soy sumamente adinerado, tengo una hermosa moto, soy siempre el numero 1 en todo. Si lo se, soy un tanto engreído pero vamos teniendo casi todo al alcance de tus manos. ¿Que haces? Pues lo tomas y ya.

Aunque pienso así… ¡En estos días no se que es lo que me pasa!

* * *

—_Ahs Inuu ya-sha mas—gritaba la mujer debajo mío, aunque sentía placer algo andaba mal ¡¿Por que no puedo disfrutarlo?! Así que me detuve, deje de mover mis dedos en su vagina y me levante para marcharme —¿He Inuyasha? ¿A donde vas?_

—_¡Maldición!—exclame asustándola un poco, me puse una mano en la cabeza y sacudí mi cabellera. Kikio es mi novia desde la preparatoria, ella a mi me gustaba así que la acepte y desde entonces llevamos una relación de 3 años, aunque nuestra relación se basaba mas que todo en "sexo" —Disculpa Kikio pero tengo que macharme..._

—_¿Qué pero que te pasa Inuyasha? ¡Ya van 3 veces que me dejas así!—era cierto con esta seria la tercera vez que la dejo con las ganas, es que es tan frustrante ver que ella gime y siente placer ¡pero yo no! La mire a los ojos y luego a su cuerpo desnudo, esbelto y pálido. El sexo con ella ya me era rutinario, es como cuando miras mucho algo, primero te gusta pero luego te cansas de verlo—¡Ya me estas hartando!_

_Suspire cansado y me dispuse a recoger mi ropa, las cuales ella me había quitado anteriormente y sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso, me acerque a la puerta para despedirme, seguramente estaba muy enojada—Sera para otra ocasión..._

* * *

—Pusss jajaja otra ocasión ¿En serio? Jajaja—mi mejor amigo se reía de mí como loco, cuando le conté lo sucedido. Se retorcía en la cama de mi habitación.

—0ye Miroku, ¡Maldito no te lo conté para que te rieras de mi!—quería saber que demonios me pasaba y al parecer Miroku no es un buen consejero pero es el único en quien confiar.

—Jajaja lo siento, es que ajaja tu el chico mas "caliente" del mundo según las mujeres ¿Tiene problemas? Jaja y sexuales. ¡¿Tu amiguito ya no se levanta?!—su sonrisa ya me estaba colmando la paciencia.

—¡Calla la maldita boca de una vez!—me estaba estresando y agarre una almohada para cerrarle la boca, me reí un poco, ya que se callo de cabeza de la cama al recibir el golpe.

Se levanto mirándome rencoroso pero luego se volvió a reír y se acostó de nuevo—Lo siento amigo pero es que es gracioso jeje y dime ¿Desde cuando te sientes así?—se calmo un poco, dándose aires de psicólogo.

¿Que desde cuando me siento así? ¡Maldición! No le podía decir, que me siento así solo porque vi algo que no debería a ver visto...

* * *

_Eran las 6:10 de la mañana. ¡¿Además quien en su sano juicio se levanta a esa hora un sábado?! Todos en la casa de seguro estaban ya dormidos y aproveche para inmiscuirme a mi habitación sin que nadie me viera, no quería reclamos del porque llegue a esa hora. Olía horriblemente a alcohol, debido a que me fui de rumba con mis amigos. ¡Quería bañarme! ¡Apestaba!_

_Pero para mi mala suerte o buena, estaban arreglando las tuberías de los baños dejando solo funcionando el baño central de la casa, así que me dispuse a ir hacia allá. Abrí la puerta sin siquiera tocar, cuando de la nada, enfoque mi vista en la puerta de la ducha una silueta, era Kagome la cual me estaba regalando una buena vista VIP de todo su cuerpo. ¡Se estaba quitando la bata de baño quedando totalmente desnuda ante mi! Cerrando la puerta transparente sin darse cuenta de mi presencia... _

_¡Maldición, tiene un buen y formado trasero! _

_El perfume a fresas inundó mis sentidos al parecer ese era su champú y cuando me disponía a irme, fue demasiado tarde. Mis ojos admiraron la belleza de esa mujer frente a mi, la silueta delgada y estética de Kagome, era levemente figurada por la puerta corrediza de la ducha, su cabello se pegaba perfectamente a su piel húmeda y las gotas de agua se arrastraban acariciando centímetro a centímetro, ese malditamente bien formado cuerpo._

_¿¡Tengo celos de las malditas gotas!?_

_Abrí mi boca hasta caérseme la mandíbula. ¡Por dios estaba viendo a una diosa delante de mí! ¡Quien iba a imaginar que de ese mal trecho de ropas que siempre llevaba, ocultaba todo eso! Exhale aire ya que lo estaba reteniendo, ¡me dejo totalmente atónito!_

_Y de la nada mi "amiguito" se levanto provocando una gran carpa en mis pantalones. ¡Maldición! Como pude me fui de allí de la forma más silenciosa posible para que ella no se percatara de mi presencia._

_Ella es realmente una diosa, poseía un cuerpo que a pesar de ser más rellenito que el de las mujeres que pasaron por mi cama, resaltaba en los lugares correctos, tenía senos redondos que cabrían en mis manos perfectamente, una estrecha cintura la cual quisiera rodear con mis brazos y un trasero exquisito que quisiera apretar. _

_Y desde entonces la he observado sobre todo sus labios, son tan perfectos y rosados y la tentación de querer probarlos permanecía en mi mente, ¡Ella me incitaba a cada momento!_

_¡Que demonios, ya me estoy poniendo meloso y cursi!_

* * *

—No tengo ni idea amigo—Miroku me miraba totalmente acusador, es obvio que no me creía. Suspire y le confesé —¡Bueno vi algo que no debí a ver visto!

—¡Vistes a la Señorita Kagome desnuda? —concluyo mirándome seriamente. ¿Que? ¿Como demonios supo? ¿Es que lee mentes?

—¿Quien te dijo eso?

—Entonces si es cierto—sonrió confiadamente, odio cuando mi boca habla de mas —¿No será que te enamoraste de ella?

—¿Que? ¿Estas loco? ¡Yo no me enamoro!—y es verdad siempre me gustaba jugar con las mujeres incluso a veces le era infiel a mi novia, bueno no era como si me fuera a casar con ella, nuestra relación es "liberal"

—Si pero no quita que estés enamorado— suspiro mirándome directamente, solo se pone así cuando me va a dar un sermón o alguna anécdota de su vida —Escucha Inuyasha cuando te enamoras pasan estas cosas, sabes que yo era igual que tu, me encantaba ir de mujer en mujer pero cuando apareció Sango mi vida cambio, ella me cambio. Deje de pensar en todas esas mujeres para solo concentrarme en ella.

—Te escuchas como un estúpido enamorado—me burle de el, tratando de cambiar el tema. ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado y de Kagome? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Debe de ser otra cosa, ¡si! ¡Debe ser que me arte de Kikio y quiero sexo con otra! Si eso hare.

—A menos...—murmuro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿A menos? ¿Que?

—Que tengas el síndrome del L.M.E—dijo seguro de si mismo, como si hubiera descubierto el cura del Sida.

¡Tenia que ser alguna enfermedad! —¡Si eso debe ser! ¿Y que demonios es eso?

—Mmm pues les da a los hombres que tienen los mismos síntomas que a ti. El no tener placer al estar con una mujer, no ver mas a otra sino solo a una y el síntomas mas importante... ¡Que no se le pare!—¿Que? ¡Me traume cuando menciono eso! O sea que mi amiguito incondicional que funciona las 24horas del día, ¡¿No se iba a levantar?!

Murmure conmocionado—¿Y como se cura?

El se acero a mi pasando su brazo por mis hombros con camaradería—Bueno amigo como sabes yo soy experto en estas cosas... ¡Así que debes darte cuenta de tus sentimientos por Kagome! Jeje..

Que demonios yo pensando que era una cosa seria y el me sale con eso—Jajajaja no seas absurdo Miroku ya te lo dije ¡ella no me gusta! ¡Y yo nunca escucha bien nunca me enamorare!

—Pues búrlate todo lo que quieras pero un día te darás cuenta de tus sentimientos y espero que no sea tarde porque ella puede que este con otro...—dedujo levantándose para irse. Pero antes dijo—Por cierto L.M.E es locamente enamorado, ya me darás la razón luego... Chao

De cierta forma imaginándome a Kagome con otro chico, me causo malestar en el estomago incluso me dio mucha rabia —¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!

Bien lo que tengo se cura con un buen licor, una noche de parranda y mujeres hermosas de a montón. Si lo se eso es absurdo pero no tengo más opciones.

Mi padre y Hitomi se fueron a visitar a mi madre al cementerio, bueno y yo como buen hijo me la paso de parranda. Genial hasta se me había olvidado la maldita fecha en la que ella dejo este mundo, solo me di cuenta cuando uno de los idiotas dijo que día era, me fui de allí con resignación. Apenas y había tomado una botella y ya me sentía terriblemente mal, así que me fui a casa.

Pero no contaba con que no me trajera mis llaves, así que me fui por la parte de la cocina, tropezando con todo y para mi mala racha del día de la nada me dieron un golpe con un bate en la cabeza —¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué te pasa estás loca?!—le grite con voz adolorida, la muy estúpida si que pega duro, casi creí que mi iba a sacar los sesos. Me recosté en el sofá.

—¿Inuyasha?—¿estaba sorprendida? ¿Pues a quien esperaba a la hada madrina? Me sostuve la cabeza con ambas manos me dolía demasiado.—Eto.. Lo sien...

—¿Es que acaso estas loca? ¡Cómo se te ocurre golpearme! Maldición— la interrumpí en su absurda disculpa, cerré mis ojos fuertemente para disminuir el dolor y eche hacia atrás la cabeza.

Al parecer mis palabras le afectaron, ya que fue por una compresa fría para que me la colocara en la cabeza —Ten

—No lo quiero...— ¡si cree que con una compresa la voy a perdonar esta muy equivocada! Pero se enojo colocando la compresa de mala gana dándome casi en la cara, la mire fríamente pero igual acepte la dichosa cosa fría, ya que me dolía a horrores, no vaya hacer que se me hinche y se me desfigure el rostro. Se sentó a mi lado, espere a ver si me decía el porque estaba en casa sola, ya que por lo visto ni si quiera Kaede estaba levantada bueno de seguro estaba dormida, deben ser como las 12am. Luego de un rato en silencio y ver que no me hablaba le pregunte— ¿Que haces en la casa sola?

—¡Hup como si te importara!—como se atrevía a ignórame de esa forma, y yo portándome amable. Le iba a reclamar cuando a mis fosas nasales llego un aroma a fresas, cuando movió su cabello y me sentí idiotizado, mire su cuerpo de reojo y recordé aquella mañana, desvíe mis pensamientos para no cometer una locura. Así que deje caer mi cabeza en su regazo, además aun me dolía la misma y ella ¡era la responsable!—¿Qu... que haces?— la mire de reojo y pude ver su hermoso rostro con un gran sonrojo. Se veía adorable ¡Realmente linda!

—¡Me duele la cabeza! ¡Y tú fuiste la culpable! ¡Así que asume tu responsabilidad! Solo quédate así y no te muevas—susurre aun hipnotizado por su aroma, me sentía en paz con solo estar a su lado y relajado. Y de la nada de mis labios salió... —Kagome... Hueles bien.

—¿Qué? Pero que dices, si antes me decías que no soportabas mi "hedor"—susurro sonrojada, volteando su rostro enojada, seguro al recordar cuando le dijo eso. Bueno solo se lo dije para que me dejara tranquilo, ya que ese día me reclamaba por los exámenes de nuevo. Aunque es verdad que saco la mejor nota pero no es porque sea un genio nato, tan solo luego de que murió mi madre, me dedique a estudiar para olvidar mi sufrimiento.

—Eso era una mentira—susurre suavemente pero fuerte para que me escuchara y al recordar a mi madre no pude evitar preguntar...—Oye Kagome ¿cómo murió tu padre?

Sabia que había tocado un tema muy delicado para ella, pero no hay mejor solución que desahogarse contándoselo a alguien...

—El era piloto de aviones pero un día hubo una tormenta... Que causo una gran explosión en la ala derecha del avión, todos murieron —susurro quizás recordando ese día.

—Lo siento—susurre levantándome y mirándola fijamente, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que quizás estaba reteniendo, su nariz estaba volviéndose roja debido al esfuerzo por no llorar, me pareció de lo mas adorable ya que se veía como una niña pequeña a punto de gimotear. De su ojo broto una lagrima y sentí un gran impulso de lamer esa gota pero descarte esa posibilidad, ya que seria muy osado de mi parte, así que lleve mi mano a su mejilla para retirarla, me miro sorprendida al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

—No-noo tienes porque, fue hace mucho ti-iempo y yo... Ah— que tierna la ponía muy nerviosa, así que la tome de barbilla y la acerque hacia mí para poner mis labios sobre los de ella haciéndola callar, para que se olvidara de su sufrimiento. Si en mis más remotas pesadillas había podido besar a Kagome, aunque en este momento ya no lo veía como pesadilla sino más bien un sueño.

Para no asustarla la bese suavemente dándome tiempo para acariciar sus labios con los míos, aunque mi cuerpo pedía a gritos a pasar a casi devorarlos, así que me arriesgue un poco e introduje mi lengua para explorar cada rincón de su boca, me deje llevar por su sabor, queriendo mas, mucho mas, pero si seguía así probablemente la haría mía sin importar nada. Entre cerré mis ojos y la mire tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba totalmente sonrojada y a merced de lo que le haría, al verla así sentí mi miembro palpitar. ¡Demonios! Además sabia que era virgen pero no quería obligarla, quería que fuera especial para ella.

Espera "especial" ¡¿Desde cuando me preocupo por una mujer?! ¿Por que ahora siento unas ganas locas por hacerle el amor? ¿Que? ¿Cual amor? Es sexo, ¡solo sexo! ¡E incluso mi miembro reacciono! ¿Que demonios me pasaba?

Y recordé a Miroku por un segundo con su cara burlona diciéndome "¡_Estas locamente enamorado!_" ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo estar enamorado! No señor y sin querer pero obligándome a mi mismo, me separe de ella.

Se me olvido hasta de lo que estábamos hablando pero lo recordé al ver sus ojos y nariz roja por las lágrimas, así que cambiando mis pensamientos, me enfoque en lo que se representaba este día y de la nada se me paso la calentura.

Sentí que mi pecho dolía al recordar a mi madre, así que para que ella no viera lo vulnerable que soy, volví a recostar mi cabeza en sus piernas dándole la espalda —Se lo que se siente que la persona que mas quieres se vaya lejos de ti, mi madre murió de leucemia, la vi morir... Poco a poco su hermosa piel se ponía pálida y sus ojos dejaban de brillar, fue en verdad algo traumático...—de seguro mi voz se escuchaba entrecortada, ya que estaba tratando de ahogar las lágrimas, que querían brotar al recordar aquella pesadilla, sentí en mi mejilla una gota cálida pero no quise apartarla. El dolor más grande que pude sentir fue perder a mi preciada madre...

Por un momento me sentí en paz y tranquilo al contárselo a Kagome...

Luego de un rato en silencio voltie a mirarla y se había quedado dormida, así que me levante y la cargue en mis brazos para dejarla en su habitación. Se veía hermosa y tranquila dormida, quien pensaría que cuando se enfada parece una fiera.

No se que me impulso a estar a su lado y contarle todo eso esa noche. Ni siquiera a mi novia le he dicho algo sobre esto... Luego de eso no quise tocar el tema y quise ser el de antes, aquel que no le importa nada del mundo, solo la buena vida pero sin darme cuenta la observaba aun más y cuando ella me ignoraba me sentía fatal. ¡¿Quizás si estoy enamorado como dice Miroku?! ¡No! No voy a dar por sentado que me enamore hasta hacer todo lo posible por sacármela de la mente...

Me fui en mi moto a casa de Kikio, quizás ella puede hacer que me olvide por completo de Kagome. ¡Si una buena noche de sexo sin control era lo que me hacia falta! Al diablo con Miroku...

Cuando llegue estaba una música a todo volumen, unas cuantas personas de aquí para allá bebiendo relajadamente, otras a no mas poder y hasta fumando algo que no era precisamente "cigarro". Y fue hay cuando me di cuenta que justamente hoy era el cumpleaños de Kikio —¡Demonios! ¡Se me olvido por completo!— la busque por todo el lugar y no la vi por ningún lado, era extraño que siendo la anfitriona y no se presentara... Así que me fui a su cuarto, mayor fue mi sorpresa al verla casi en la cima del clímax, estaba desnuda con un tipo que la penetraba sin delicadeza.

La muy zorra se estaba dejando coger por mi peor enemigo —¡Maldito Naraku! ¿Que demonios Kikio?—masculle enrabiado entre y le pegue un certero golpe a ese maldito en la cara ya que estando "distraído" no pudo esquivarlo. Se que es común que nuestra relación es libera pero aguantaría a cualquiera, ¡menos que se allá revolcado con Naraku!

—¡Oh por dios Inuyasha! ¿Que haces aquí?—exclamó ella enojada quizás por no haberla dejado terminar. Se fue por sus ropas vistiéndose rápidamente para salir de la habitación y encararme, dejando a mi enemigo inconsciente y con el rostro bañado en sangre.

—¡Esto se acabo Kikio! ¡Terminamos lo que sea que hayamos tenido!—le grite enrabiado para irme de su casa pero ella me detuvo.

—¡Ah no, tu no me vas a dejar! ¡Además todo fue tu culpa!—¿que ahora fue mi culpa? ¡Que cínica!

—¿Ahora la maldita culpa es mía? Por favor, ya esta decidido.

—¡Claro que es tuya, no se que te pasa estos días que siempre me dejas con las ganas! Además me quede esperándote, ¿hoy es mi cumpleaños sabias? ¡Y no llegaste así que cuando llego Naraku y me sedujo no lo pensé dos veces! —demonios de cierta manera tenia razón. Se acerco a mi, mirándome con ojos de cordero a medio morir— ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo si?

Estaba frustrado, enojado y confundido, así que sin razonarlo dije—Esta bien

Quizás si salimos como antes y no solo sexo, se me quitaría lo que sea que tengo y hasta nos volveríamos una pareja normal. Salimos de su casa en mi moto, pasando una noche donde ella se antojaba de todo y yo me estaba arrepintiendo de lo que dije hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Ella se bajo mirándome y dándose cuenta que aun no se me pasaba el mal humor —¿Amor no te enfades si? Mira te prometo que no iré a mi casa, me voy a la de una amiga y no volveré a ver nunca más a Naraku.

La mire enrabiado cuando escuche ese nombre, ella para "calmarme" se acerco a mi y me beso, no se porque pero sentí asco cuando lo hiso y recordé el beso que le di a Kagome, eran totalmente distintos. Este estaba cargado de lujuria y sin sentimiento, en cambio con Kagome era dulce y tierno que incluso me daba ganas de mas pero con Kikio era otro cuento. —Jahs me doy por vencido

—¿De que hablas?—pregunto confundida ya que escucho lo que dije. Si me doy ella gano, en mis pensamientos solo permanecía la chiquilla tonta de Kagome incluso estando con Kikio y eso solo significaba una cosa. Estoy locamente enamorado...

—Oye Kikio vamos, te dejare donde quieras— dije mientras me ponía el casco y ella se montaba atrás de mi un poco confundida. ¡Bueno era cierto ya es un hecho que me gusta Kagome! Así que debía terminar esta absurda relación. Cuando llegamos a donde se quedaría se bajo y me iba a volver a besar pero la detuve con mi dedo índice en sus labios.

—¿Que pasa?

—Terminamos—di por hecho que se acabo todo, además siempre estaría el rencor de que ella se acostó con el maldito Naraku.

—¿Que? ¿Estas loco? ¡Pero si acabas de decir que regresaríamos!—estaba confundida, enojada y podría notar algo de temor en ella.

—Es cierto pero no puedo soportar lo que hiciste este día así que... Adiós…—le dije enrabiado asustándola, mientras me montaba bien en la moto para irme. Pero antes... —¡Oye Kikio! —Ella me miro con aires de que regresaría con ella pero estaba equivocada —¡Eres una maldita zorra!

—¡Eres un maldito Inuyasha!— ese grito se escucho por toda la ciudad pero no hice caso y arranque como desquiciado a mi casa.

Después de ese incidente comencé a molestar a Kagome, bueno una cosa era saber mis sentimientos por ella y otra ¡es que no se expresarme! Además seria una buena opción llevarla en mi moto pero siempre le salgo con que "no llevo a feas en mi bebe" y me encanta verla roja del enojo.

¡En la universidad apareció un loco estudiante transferido que me dedico ser mi rival! ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente! ¡Y el muy maldito invito a salir a Kagome!

¡Y la muy estúpida acepto! No voy a permitir que ella salga con el sarnoso de Koga. ¡No señor primero muerto!

—Inuyasha voy a salir con Hitomi y no regresaremos hasta mañana así que espero y te portes a la altura— iba a salir de mi habitación encontrándome con mi padre en el pasillo. Claro yo siempre soy el de las "desgracias", su hijo predilecto y leal siempre es Sesshomaru.

—Tranquilo estoy seguro que no arruinare el "nombre" de la familia

—Escucha Inuyasha, se que este es un cambio repentino pero debes de entender que tu padre hace lo mejor posible para esta familia—suspiro mirándome atentamente, poniendo su mano en mi cabeza, como cuando era un niño y el me aconsejaba —Sabes que no quiero que caigas en malos pasos pero tu mismo debes tropezarte para que sepas levantarte.

—¡Fhe!—sabia a lo que se estaba refiriendo pero era un poco frustrante ver que a Sesshomaru le va bien en todo y a mi no.

—¿Inuno estas listo?—detrás de el salió mi madrastra, ella es un encanto de persona como lo era mi madre. —¿Oh Inuyasha vas a salir?

—No creo que me quedare en casa —le sonreí sinceramente.

—Bueno Kagome va a salir, así que te la encargo—guiñándome un ojo se marcharon bajando las escaleras. ¿Ah así que va a salir la muy estúpida? Pues no lo creo.

—Claro—sonreí maliciosamente en lo que ellos se fueron, si ella creía que la dejaría ir a su ridícula cita, estaba muy equivocada.

Me fui a su habitación pero la vi en el pasillo quizás yendo a la de su hermano. Espere a que entrara y me escabullí a la de ella. Su cuarto tenia tonos de rosas y violetas totalmente diferente a la mía que son azul oscuro con blanco, aspire el aire y llego a mis fosas nasales su aroma es mas estaba seguro que todo ese cuarto estaba impregnado con su olor...

Estaban tan relajado que me despertó el sonido de un celular. ¡Mierda me estoy comportando como un maldito pervertido! ¿Desde cuando mi nariz es tan sensible? Bueno creo que solo con Kagome me ha pasado esto...

Sostuve entre mis manos el aparato y estaba seguro que casi lo parto en dos, por ejercer tanta fuerza en el, al ver un nombre en la pantalla —Koga—murmure su nombre enrabiado, así que dejándome llevar por mis impulsos y los celos lo "lance" hacia la ventana, arrepintiéndome inmediatamente —¡Maldición! ¡Kagome me va a matar!—corrí hacia el balcón para ver donde había quedado la cosa esa, estaba en el suelo, no quería ver como había quedado pero volvió a sonar dándome entender que aun estaba vivo. Suspire aliviado dando gracias a la tecnología de haberlo fabricado muy resistente.

—¿Donde esta?—me asuste al escuchar la voz de Kagome pensando que me había descubierto pero ella buscaba desesperada seguro el bendito aparato que sonaba bajo mis pies. ¡Si que es insistente ese hombre! Me escondí entre la ventana y las cortinas mientras la observaba contestar su celular.

—¿Hola?

Se notaba muy nerviosa ¿quizás estaba así por su cita? Y de la nada mis celos estaban creciendo.

—Yo también estoy esperando ansiosamente —¿que estaba ansiosa? ¡A no ya es el colmo! Colgó la llamada y aproveche para tomarla de la de la cintura y taparle la boca.

Pude sentir su grito en la palma de mi mano, ¡¿Quizás estoy exagerando un poco?! La iba a soltar pero comenzó a moverse como loca y piso mi pie, eso me dolió contando que llevaba tacones pero no mas fue al sentir el golpe en mis pelotas con su rodilla, creo que hasta vi el infierno —¡Demonios Kagome! ¡Eso dolió!

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Eres un idiota? ¿Qué te pasa?

¡En verdad que me dolía, si que pega duro! —¿Es que eres una ninja o algo así?

—¿Que rayos haces en mi cuarto?—me exijo. ¿Si le digo que buscándola me creerá?—¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Fuiste tú, quien escondió mi teléfono?—bueno no lo escondí, solo lo "lance" y si le digo eso querrá matarme.

Así que no pudiéndole contestar, salí con mis típicos —¡Hpm!

—¡Bueno que más da, ya es tarde me tengo que ir!

—¿Vas a ir a verlo?—así que si va a verlo?! En mi mente solo se repetía el _"Yo también estoy esperando ansiosamente" _dando un nuevo fluir de mis celos de nuevo al imaginármelos en la cama juntos totalmente desnudos.

—¿De qué hablas? —¿se hacia la que no escucho o solo estaba desviando el tema? Eso me molesto como nunca en mi vida, así que dejando a flote mis celos aguantados. ¡Explote!.

—¿Vas a ir donde Koga verdad? ¿Estás tan ansiosa por verlo para acostarte con el verdad?— su rostro se desfiguro de la rabia, me iba a pegar una cachetada pero tome su mano en el aire, la jale hacia mi y la bese rudosamente. Exigiendo sus labios como único dueño, mis manos viajaron a su cintura presionándola contra la mía, estaba siendo un poco tosco y no me importaba hasta que la oí sus quejidos tratando de separarse pero eso no lo iba a permitir y siendo consiente que la estaba lastimando, la bese tierna y delicadamente. Se sentían realmente bien sus labios, note como temblaba y sus piernas flaquear un poco, así que la sostuve mas fuerte para que no se callera, metí mi lengua en su boca probando cada rincón de la misma y ella respondió torpemente, sonreí entre el beso sabiendo que ya había caído en mis brazos.

Queriendo probar mas mis manos pasaron de su cintura a sus caderas acariciándole la espalda levemente, nos separamos para respirar, saliendo de nuestras bocas un pequeño hilo de saliva, siendo lo mas erótico que había visto en mi vida así que no conteniéndome pase mi lengua por su cuello, estremeciéndola, mientras pasaba jugaba con el lóbulo de su oído.

Era algo diferente nunca me había sentido tan desesperado y frenado al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah!—salió un gemido de su boca, al escucharla gemir así, ¡era lo mas excitante! Y sentía que debía escuchar más muchos más, así que subí mi mano por su pierna, levantando el vestido, su piel era suave y sedosa. Fui mas atrevido y apreté uno sus glúteos eran tan redondos y firmes como se veían y al hacer ese movimiento nuestros sexos se acercaron provocando un estremecimiento en mi, urgiendo mas la necesidad por hacerla mía de una buena vez —Basta, Inu...yasha... Mmm yo... ¡No podemos!... Para ¡Ahh!— ¿que pare? Es que estaba loca ¡si esto se sentía demasiado bien! La haría gemir hasta que me pidiera mucho más, cole mi mano por delante de su vestido, hasta llegar a sus bragas que de algún modo quería saber como y de que color eran. ¡Que demonios! Nunca me había interesado en esos detalles, simplemente arrancabas las prendas sin siquiera mirarlas pero con Kagome quería explorarla toda, verla en todo su esplendor.

Y hay mis celos volvieron, al recordar al malnacido de Koga a la cual quizás ella se había puesto esa ropa intima para lucírselo a el, así que mandando todo al demonio, acaricie su intimidad lenta y tortuosamente con mis dedos, mientras mi otra mano la subí hacia su pecho para tocar suavemente sus senos redondos los cuales cabían perfectamente en ella, no pudiéndome contener lo apreté levemente.

Subí mi boca que estaba entretenida en su cuello a su boca para callarla ya que iba a protestar de nuevo, los acaricie apasionada y ferozmente, demonios si que era una sensación sensacional e indescriptible que corría por mis venas que hasta incluso llegue a gruñir levemente...

—Kagome se mía...—de seguro mi voz se escuchaba entrecortada y ronca, respiraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón o me fuera a morir hay mismo pero ella me separo violentamente, mirándome con rencor. ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Y por un momento me arrepentí quizás ella aun no estaba preparada para esto.

—¿Crees que soy un juguete? ¿Por qué me tratas así?— ¿Qué de donde saco eso?

—¿De que estas hablando?—en verdad estaba confundido.

—¡Tú, me confundes! Primero me tratas mal, luego me cuentas tus sufrimientos, me besas... Y cuando al fin creo que hay algo bueno en ti, ¡Te besuqueas delante de mi con tu absurda novia!—¿que? Que yo recuerde no me había besado frente a ella con Kikio y recordé el beso que mi exnovia me dio frente de la casa quizás Kagome nos vio por la ventana ¡Así que era por eso! Por un momento creí que me rechazaría porque no sentía nada por mí y me sentí como un adolecente que es rechazado por la chica que le gusta si fue algo estúpido pero tuve miedo. Sus ojos ya estaban bañados de lágrimas quizás porque se sentía decepcionada de mí.

¡No era así yo la quiero de veras la quiero! ¡Es mas incluso la amo! —¡Maldición! ¡Entiendes todo mal! —La tome por los brazos tratando de hacerla entrar en razón —Yo nunca pensé que eras un juguete y Kikio ya no es mi novia, es solo... Solo...—demonios nunca pensé de que hablar de tus sentimientos fuera algo tan difícil.

—Suéltame. Si no tienes nada que decir, es mejor irme Koga me esta esperando...—me sorprendió que allá dicho eso y una leve punzada en mi pecho se alojo pero mi rabia creció al escucharla hablar así. Tuve miedo y celos a la vez, así que corrí hacia ella y la abrase por la espalda.

—Por favor no vayas con el. Porque juro que si te llega a tocar un solo cabello lo mato...—¡juro que hablaba en serio! tan solo imaginarme al sarnoso de Koga tocándola me quemaba las venas de rabia, además no quería que ella salga lastimada porque sabia que quizás por venganza ese maldito le haría daño —Kagome entiéndeme, yo solo quiero que no salgas herida... Ese imbécil solo esta jugando contigo.

Me miro atentamente—¿No es lo mismo que estas haciendo tu ahora?— quede totalmente sorprendido. ¿Es así como ella se sentía? ¡La haría cambiar de idea ya que yo voy en serio pero me cuesta demasiado admitirlo!

—¡Maldición! ¡No es así! Yo yo... ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto?

—Inuyasha dime de una vez que solo quieres sexo conmigo y luego me botaras mañana... Cuando ya me hayas usado —¿sexo? Bueno he de admitir que si pensé que solo era eso pero después supe que en verdad la quiero, no en serio... La amo y ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas quebró mi corazón, dándome valor y fuerza para decir mis sentimientos por ella.

La abrace fuertemente para reconfortarla—No es así Kag, deja de llorar, yo no te estoy usando... Oye me bien porque no estoy seguro, si algún momento volveré a decirlo —le sostuve sus mejillas con mis manos para que me viera y se sintiera segura de mis palabras—Escucha me molesta que pelees, que le sonrías o estés con otro chico que no sea yo, me gusta tu aroma a fresas del champú que usas, me encanta cuando te enojas, cuando ves de primero mi nombre en la lista de los mejores en vez del tuyo. Todo tu rojo rostro en este momento me fascina...— le dije sinceramente poniéndose mas roja de lo que ya estaba —Es porque me gustas... ¡Maldición es mucho mas que eso, me he enamorado de ti tontita!

—¡Inuyasha!—pude ver su rostro lleno de esperanza y alegría, acercándome a ella la bese tiernamente para luego tornarlo intenso. Volví a "explorar" colocando mis manos de nuevo en su espalda acariciándola. Me sentía muy desesperado y excitado así que la comencé a quitarle suavemente la chaqueta que portaba dejando sus hombros al descubierto, pase mis labios por su cuello saboreándolo, recorriéndolo con mi lengua sabia exquisitamente y haciéndola suspirar.

Quería que se sintiera en el mismísimo cielo, Seguí mi camino hacia su clavícula apartando las tiras de su vestido en el proceso y aparte el del otro lado quedando expuesta frente a mí. Se veía sensual con esa ropa interior con encaje de color rojo, aunque desencajaba un poco el lindo pajarito en su parte inferior. La guie hasta la cama, ella era simplemente única y hermosa —Eres hermosa Kagome— la bese de nuevo. Para que sepa que la quería en verdad y no es solo sexo.

Lleve mis manos hacia su sostén, liberando sus senos, se veían tan jugosos y dispuestos que no me contuve, me acerque a su suculento cuello de nuevo recorriéndolo y mordiéndolo levemente, sabiendo que se volvería rojo, la estaba marcando como mía, seguí mi camino llenándola de besos hasta sus senos y los probé primero besándolos para después succionarlo causándole un gritico de placer. Me sentía como un niño travieso que no quería separarse de su madre, era realmente extraño sentir tanto placer al darle placer a una persona y no solo pensando en ti mismo. Lleve mis juguetonas manos hacia su intimidad para retirar aquella prenda y así observarla por completo pero luego ella me detuvo de súbito.

Me separe un poco para verla—No es justo —susurro mirándome con los cachetes inflados totalmente sonrojada, creo que los tomates le tendrían envidia en estos momentos, me causo gracia. Se veía tan adorable —¿De qué te ríes?

Y de cierta forma quería que ella también me tocara —¡De lo linda y tímida que te ves! Es tu turno, quiero que me toques Kagome—puse su mano en mi pecho para que sintiera mis alocado corazón en ese momento y ella tímidamente empezó a quitar mi camisa, botón a botón dejándome en expectativa y la atrevida me la quito rápidamente para posar sus dedos en mi pecho.

Sentí sus manos pasar lentamente por mis hombros, pecho y abdomen hasta que se detuvo tenia los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos casi me da un infarto al ver que me miraba allí abajo tan inocentemente. Llevo su mano a mi pantalón comenzando a desabrocharlo y bajar el cierre y metió su mano entre el mismo y la detuve, en verdad me moría de ganas por que ella hiciera eso pero quizás no era el momento aun…

—Oye no quieras correr sino sabes caminar Kag— le susurre ahogando un gruñido que quería salir desesperado por mi garganta y por primera vez en mi vida sentí mis mejillas calientes. Y la muy necia me evadió para volver a meter su mano acariciando nerviosamente mi entrepierna, se sentía realmente genial pero si seguía así no iba a soportar tanto como quería —¡Kah! Demonios eso se siente muy bien, pero...—quería que ella también sintiera placer así que retire su mano para quitarme los pantalones y quedar en bóxer, la acerque a mí para tomarla de la cintura y dando una la vuelta la coloque encima de mí. Por lo general nunca hacia eso ya que me gustaba ser el que dominara la situación, pero quería explorar todas las posturas posibles con Kagome—De esta forma es mas placentero preciosa… —ella me miro confundida seguro no sabiendo a lo que me refería, así que siendo un buen maestro, "Yo le voy a enseñar todo", abrí sus piernas pasándolas por mis caderas, colocando juntas nuestras intimidades y aun en ropa, inicie un suave movimiento para no asustarla, se sentía endemoniadamente bien, ella como buena alumna capto el movimiento rápidamente y comenzó a frotar intensamente esa zona moviendo sus caderas, estimulándonos a ambos, vi sus senos moviéndose, llamándome, así que no les hice de rogar y incline un poco mi cuerpo para pasar mi lengua por ellos. Causando que ella gritara mi nombre.

—¡Ah! Inu.. ¡Ah! Yasha —sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos comenzando yo a gruñir al hacer ella ese excitante y placentero movimiento. Volví a besarla intensamente, demonios juro por mi vida que se me estaba yendo la misma.

—¡Ah! ¡Kagome!— el movimiento que hacia me encantaba pero quería ir mucho mas rápido así que tome sus glúteos fuertemente apretujándolos, simulando que la penetraba rápida e intensamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha!—el escucharla gritar mi nombre hiso que al fin nos llegara el orgasmo a ambos. Incluso se me nublo la vista.

Cansados y sudados, nos miramos intensamente. Ella estaba recostada encima de mi tratando de respirar, cuando sonó su puerta para ser abierta…

—¿Hermana que estás haciendo? Escuche ruidos— era Sota. Y de un rápido movimiento la coloque de lado y nos cubrí a ambos pero solo yo completamente, casi me muero de la risa al ver su rostro pálido y nervioso por casi ser descubiertos, sabia que tantos "gritos" despertarían al mocoso bueno soy inocente por ese cargo!.

—Eto... Yo he —estaba muy nerviosa y para "relajarla" mi mente pervertida se le genero una idea, comencé acariciar su estomago para luego subir a sus suculentos senos torturándolos lentamente con mis dedos, reaccionando inmediatamente ella se puso rígida.

—Contéstale o sospechara—susurre maliciosamente para que solo ella escuchara...

—Nada Souta, voy a dormir así que ve tu también— conociéndola su rostro de seguro estaba complemente rojo.

—¡¿Segura estas toda roja?!—¡lo sabia!

—¡Si completamente!—Sota se fue y de seguro Iba a reclamarme pero no la deje

—Bien, ¡Es hora de dormir!—era un poema ver su rostro totalmente sorprendido. Quería seguir pero el fuerte golpe que me dio con la rodilla me estaba pasando factura aun, además no quería dejarla insatisfecha, así que la tome por la cintura para abrazarla y tomar una sabana y arroparnos bien con ella.

—¿Hee? Pe-perooo ¿En serio vamos a dormir?—¡y yo creyendo que era el único pervertido! Pero mírenla no más. Así que desvié el tema buscando la escusa perfecta en que ella caería fácilmente.

—¿Eso le acabas de decir a tu hermano no? Además Mañana tenemos examen a primera hora ¡Así que a dormir! — y ahora que recuerdo se me había olvidado completamente el bendito examen. Bueno estando con ella se me olvidan muchas cosas.

—¡Te odio Inuyasha!—me miro con rencor y me reí sonoramente al mirar su cara refunfuñona de niña.

—Ajaja no era lo que esperaba pero— esperaba un te amo mas no ese te odio, bueno he de acostumbrarme. Coloque mi frente contra la suya—Pero también te amo...

La ama intensamente y aceptar mis sentimientos por ella era lo mas difícil que he enfrentado. Pero espero que nuestro amor dure para siempre. ¡Ok ya estoy aceptando que me volví cursi!

CONTINUARA...

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! En verdad me inspiran a seguir T.T

En este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha y espero me allá salido bien, ya que lo hice como pensaría un hombre acostumbrado a que todo este a sus pies y descubre su talón de "Aquiles" jeeje

Bueno hasta aquí queda el capitulo o si quieren un final en donde lleven acabo su "cometido" (hay ya me estoy poniendo pervertida!) solo ustedes deciden XD.

Se les quiere... (``)(- . O)(..)


End file.
